


Used

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Gang Bang, M/M, Multi, Objectification, smut out any major descriptions of said smut, smutty and introspective, stick and poke take such good care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Sometimes Anomaly just needs to be used to get out of his own head.





	Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is a combined idea from [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and [Stacey](http://shadow-spires.tumblr.com/) Huge thanks to both of them to letting me write this in my own way.  
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

Anomaly was floating. He felt warm, and strung out, and  _ used _ . He was tied to a bunk in a decently comfortable position, blindfolded and opened up, ready for anyone who wanted to use him. 

Brothers used him in a multitude of different ways, fucking him, marking him, using his mouth his ass, his thighs, whatever they saw fit. 

Anomaly loved it, loved every moment. Loved how some brothers were gentle, and caring. Some rougher with him, spanking, choking, or holding him tight enough to bruise. He loved how it hurt, he loved to feel _ so full _ he thought he was going to burst. 

He was covered in come, both his own, and everyone else’s. All over his face, chest, stomach, and back. Dripping down his thighs from where it was leaking out of his ass. His stomach was distended from being filled at both ends. Anomaly loved it all. Loved knowing they all wanted to mark him as  _ theirs _ . 

He loved how some took the time to make sure he got off, just as much as the brothers that just took what they wanted, leaving him hard for whoever was next. 

Anomaly loved how all of this took him out of his head, and just let him enjoy and  _ feel _ everything around him. He didn’t need to see or talk or think, he could just  _ be _ . 

Eventually, he needed to tap out. Another thing he loved about this,  _ everyone _ respected that signal. Didn’t matter what was happening, when he gave that sign, that was it; no complaining no exceptions. 

This time, Stick and Poke were finishing up with him when he tapped out. Stick started to untie him as Poke went to get him some water and damp cloths to start cleaning him up. As soon as Anomaly’s back was settled against Poke’s chest, they really started to give him a good rub down. Anomaly whined when Stick got near his thighs.

“What do you need, An’ika?” 

“Plug.  _ Please _ .” Anomaly knew he sounded breathless and needy, but he couldn’t begin to care.

Stick groaned a little at the request, “You want to keep all that in you, An’ika? Feel good to still be so full?”

Anomaly gasped and arched his back as Stick gently eased the plug in, before continuing to clean him up. 

Poke made sure he drank some water, and even ate a few bites of food from his fingers, before Stick settled in with them. He laid down gently between Anomaly’s legs, head resting on his chest, arms wrapping both around him and Poke. 

Anomaly sighed happily, pressed between the two of them. He loved feeling so surrounded with so much skin on skin contact. Poke softly pulled his hair out ot its tie and started brushing it out. He was  _ full _ and sated, his limbs felt loose and heavy and  _ relaxed _ . 

He was just so grateful that the 501st allowed him this, allowed him to be used in a safe space. It took a lot for him to realize he needed that. He needed to be safe. He still didn’t believe he  _ deserved _ it most of the time, but enough loved ones told him he needed it, to listen, at least sometimes. 


End file.
